Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{113}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $7$ $\sqrt{113}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{8}{7}$